


When the Moment is Right

by BistaUss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BistaUss/pseuds/BistaUss
Summary: My Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for the lovely nerdrumple! The prompt was "we're almost there, Belle" and I think I managed to sneak it in there somewhere.





	When the Moment is Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdrumple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdrumple/gifts).



Belle stormed into the pawn shop, throwing the door open so hard it bounced off the wall. Thankfully, the shop was empty. She slammed the door shut and gave it a kick for good measure. “Lousy, good for nothing, brainless sack of -” her voice trailed off in a stream of curses.

 

“Well, that’s not something I often hear.”

 

Belle huffed and turned. Of course, Richard had been in the shop’s back room. He stood behind the counter, leaning on his cane and watching her with a slightly amused look on his face. 

 

“What’s happened?”

 

“I’ll tell you what’s happened,” she replied, all but stomping her way over to him. “I left Gaston. I walked in on him cheating on me! Completely wrapped up in some other girl, didn’t even notice me until I yelled. And do you know what the sonofabitch had the nerve to say to me?”

 

Richard didn’t look amused anymore. “Do tell.”

 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Belle said in a mocking tone. “Come on, babe,” she went on in an obnoxious approximation of Gaston’s voice. “We can work this out! I love you!” She covered her face with her hands for a moment, and her voice was her own again when she said, “Ugh, how could I not see this coming?” 

 

“Tell you what,” Richard said, “If you can flip the closed sign over without abusing the door again, do so . And meet me in the back.”

 

Belle stuck her tongue out at him, but did as he asked. She couldn’t keep back a certain amount of curiosity. Richard didn’t often close the shop early, though as the owner it was well within his rights. She locked the door and headed for the back room, still pissed, but at least now she was intrigued.

 

Richard was sitting at the small table he usually used for cleaning or cataloguing items. There was a second chair waiting for her, and on the table were two empty glasses and a bottle of scotch.

 

A surprised laugh escaped Belle as she seated herself. “You closed down the shop so we could have a drink?”

 

There was a small smile on his face as Richard opened the bottle. “Well, as I understand it, break-ups usually require ice cream or something similar. This was the best I could do on such short notice.” He poured, still smiling. “Besides, in that state, you’d have scared off any customers that happened by.”

 

“You mean more than you usually scare them?” Belle shot back, picking up her glass.

 

“Oh yes,” Richard replied, “I’m quietly intimidating. You look ready to spit nails, dearie.”

 

Belle scoffed. “Well either way, thanks. I’m not really up to dealing with people at the moment.” She took a sip of the scotch, then gave a little grin. “Except for you, of course.”

 

They drank in companionable silence for a few minutes. Belle, thinking past her cheating ex, couldn’t help but be thankful for Richard’s friendship. She tried to imagine if someone had told her, back when she’d first started working for the austere Mr. Gold, that one day they would be close friends sharing a bottle of scotch. It seemed so unlikely, considering the demeanor he presented. And yet, here they were. The world was a strange place sometimes.

 

“I never understood what you saw in that buffoon,” Richard observed, breaking her out of her musings.

 

“You might have spoken up sooner,” she replied, grabbing the bottle and refilling their glasses.

 

“I spoke up many times. You responded with something about having to truly know someone to know what’s in their heart.”

 

Belle sighed and sipped her drink. “That does sound like something I would say.”

 

“Naively optimistic? Yes, that’s you to a T.”

 

Belle wrinkled her nose. “I’m not naive.”

 

“Perhaps, but there was evidence that Gaston isn’t the knight in shining armor he pretends to be. How many ex girlfriends does he have in this town?” Richard lifted his eyebrows. 

 

Belle scowled a little, but she knew Richard was right. 

 

It didn't seem like hours had passed as they cheerfully shared the bottle of scotch and discussed the myriad ways Gaston was awful. Belle hadn't thought it possible to be enjoying herself after the revelation of the afternoon, but sitting with Richard and laughing felt natural, and wonderful.

 

"I suppose I should head home," she remarked, looking at the clock on the wall. Her glass was empty and she thought perhaps it was time for some dinner. When she stood and wobbled just a little, Richard was beside her before she could fall. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted, though she kept hold of the hand he had offered her.

 

"I think I'll walk you home," he said.

 

"You don't need to do that," Belle insisted, though the suggestion made her heart swell in a way that surprised her. "I'm not that drunk, honestly."

 

"The damage you did to my bottle of scotch begs to differ," Richard replied lightly.

 

"You helped," she fired back, but he was smiling and she couldn't hold back her own smile. "Fine, but why walk when we could ride in your Cadillac?" 

 

"And have you vomit all over it? I don't think so."

 

She stuck out her tongue as he retrieved their coats. As they left the shop she glanced at his leg. “Will you be alright, walking that far?”

 

“Don’t worry about me, Belle,” he said. “I know my capabilities.” He offered her his left arm and she slid hers through it, falling into step beside him. They walked slowly but she didn’t mind that at all.

 

"You know what?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I'm glad I broke up with Gaston. Honestly I can't even remember what I saw in him in the first place. I mean, I suppose he's handsome enough, but I hope I have better taste than just to go for looks. We weren't very compatible in other ways. He's just so, bland I suppose. Like there's no substance to him."

 

"At last she sees the truth!" Richard said in an exaggerated tone. Belle poked him in the side with her elbow and he chuckled. "These things happen, Belle," he went on in a more serious tone. "Sometimes we fool ourselves into seeing what we wish to see in people."

 

Something in his tone caught her attention. "That sounds like the voice of experience talking."

 

"Perhaps," he replied. "But I learned from that mistake and so will you." There was a finality to his voice that told her not to pry, but she tucked it away in her mind for the future. On impulse she leaned into him and stumbled a bit. Richard caught her with a chuckle. He was much steadier than one might think he’d be, she thought. "We're almost there, Belle. Try to stay upright."

 

Belle grumbled under her breath but it seemed silly to deny being drunk at this point. Maybe that explained why she was feeling so warm and content, holding Richard's arm like this.

 

Her apartment was only two blocks from the shop, and it seemed like they reached her door in a very short time. She managed to get her keys out and the door unlocked without any issues, but as she opened the door and turned to say goodbye, she impulsively asked, "Do you want to come inside?" 

 

She hadn't intended to imply anything, but her own mind seemed to take her question a different direction and she was suddenly looking at Richard and wondering how it might feel to kiss him.

 

The thought must have shown on her face, because Richard seemed to catch his breath and then took a slight step back. "I don't think so, not tonight," he said, firm but not harsh. "Get some food and some rest, and I'll see you at the shop tomorrow."

 

Belle nodded, fighting the embarrassment she could feel rising within her. "Thank you, Richard, for walking me home."

 

"Any time, Belle," he replied, smiling softly. "Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight," she said, stepping inside and shutting the door. She leaned against it and shut her eyes, unable to stop a loud sigh of frustration. Where had that come from? Richard had done the gentlemanly thing and made sure she'd gotten home safely, and she'd somehow managed to make a mess of that. Hopefully he'd just write it off as nothing. But she would need to do some thinking once she sobered up. If that was the path her drunk brain had headed down, she needed to figure out if her sober brain was on the same track, and where to go from there.

 

***

 

Richard walked back to the shop to retrieve his car, mind spinning. The look on Belle’s face when she had invited him in had shaken him. It had been years since a woman had looked at him with desire, but he recognized it when he saw it. He shook his head, telling himself it was nonsense. Belle was drunk and, despite what she had said about being happy with the break up, surely still upset about the whole thing. He was familiar enough with the concept of a rebound; clearly that was the case here. Tomorrow things would be back to normal.

 

He’d reached the shop and got into his car, his thoughts still bouncing around his skull despite his attempts at logic. He had a feeling that he would be haunted by that look for a while. As he drove home, he wondered what it might have been like if he had gone into Belle’s apartment. The responsible half of his brain said he would have made some tea, probably cooked her dinner, and left once she was safely ensconced in her bed.

 

The other half of his brain seemed out of his control, imagining the taste of Belle’s lips and the way her hair would feel tangled in his fingers.

 

Richard let out a groan. Luckily he’d reached his driveway, and he got out of the car, closing the door with an unnecessary amount of force. He’d thought he had more discipline over his own thoughts than this. Belle was his friend, probably his only friend if he were honest with himself, and there was no way that, once she sobered up, she’d be remotely interested in him that way.

 

***

 

Belle chewed her lip, more nervous to walk into the pawn shop than she’d been in over a year. Richard had intimidated her back then, when she first started working there. She had the same impression of him that everyone else had in those days: cold, distant, unfeeling Mr. Gold, who had no friends and cared for no one but himself. She’d gotten past that exterior, not entirely on purpose, but it was in her nature to be kind to people, and something in him had responded to that. They’d become friends, which shocked her, but she treasured it. Now she was worried that her strange drunken invitation had damaged that.

 

With a deep breath, she walked into the shop.

 

Richard looked up at the sound of the bell above the door. Belle looked at him and didn’t hesitate in acting as though she wasn’t concerned about anything. “Good morning,” she said as brightly as ever.

 

He nodded and looked back down at his books. “Morning, Belle,” he replied. “I trust you’re not too hungover?”

 

She relaxed instantly. “Not even a little,” she said, walking over to the counter. “I’ll have you know I never get hangovers.” Richard rolled his eyes at that but didn’t comment. “So, what’s on the agenda today?” she asked.

 

Richard flipped the book in front of him so it was facing her. “I want you to update these numbers.” He said, pointing at the various columns. As he went on, Belle relaxed even further, ignoring the tiny part of her that felt almost disappointed.

 

***

 

_ His arms held her so tightly she couldn’t breathe, or maybe that was because he was kissing her so fiercely. She moaned into his mouth and tried to pull him even closer. _

 

_ His face moved to her neck and she cried out when his teeth clamped down on her skin, marking her for all the world to see. He was moving inside her and she wrapped her legs around him, her hands pulling at his hair to bring his lips back to hers. _

 

_ “I love you so much, Belle,” he murmured between kisses. _

 

_ “Richard, I love you,” she whispered back, clutching at him more tightly, feeling like she may explode, and then -  _

 

With a gasp, Belle woke. Her skin was hot, her breaths uneven, and she was shaking. Throwing the covers off herself, she sat upright and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to wake up more fully. It had been ages since she’d had a sex dream, and now she had had one about her best friend!

 

She groaned and clambered out of bed, heading for the bathroom. The week had gone so well! There hadn’t been any awkwardness between them since that silly drunken invite, and she’d thought things were back to normal. She stood at the sink and ran some cold water, splashing it over her face and attempting not to dwell on the phantom feeling of Richard’s lips on hers. 

 

She shut the water off and looked at herself in the mirror, water dripping down her chin, and came to a decision. She’d have to tell him. Maybe not so much about the sex dream, but she’d have to tell him that she felt something more than friendship for him. She grabbed a towel and dried her face, imagining all the ways that conversation could go. It might end with her losing her job and her friend, but it had to be better than trying to hold back her growing feelings.

 

Belle looked at herself in the mirror again, feeling resolved. First thing when she got to the shop, she would tell Richard she wanted to take that step, and see where it led.

 

***

 

Richard was cleaning some antique jewelry in the back when he heard the front door open. He hadn’t unlocked it yet so it must be Belle. He glanced up at the clock and his eyebrows rose in surprise. She was early. That was a bit odd, as he knew she tended to read while she had breakfast and would lose track of time. Carefully laying down the piece he was working on, he reached for his cane and stood, but Belle entered the room before he could move from behind his table. The look of determination on her face piqued his curiosity even more. “Good morning, Belle,” he said, as smooth and casual as ever. “What brings you in so early?”

 

“I needed to talk to you.”

 

He couldn’t help the anxiety that made his throat close up for a moment. Any variant of “we need to talk” was usually followed by bad news. He had no idea what the bad news could be, but he was sure it was coming. Clearing his throat, he gestured to the second chair. “Should I make some tea?”

 

Belle hesitated, but nodded as she sat. “That would be lovely, thanks. I haven’t had any yet this morning.”

 

“You were in a hurry,” Richard said, going to the small hot plate he kept for the exact purpose of making tea during the work day. He kept his back to Belle as much as he could while the water heated and the tea steeped. She didn’t attempt to speak while he worked, so he didn’t either. When he did turn to bring the tea to the table, Belle was gnawing on her thumbnail. Richard couldn’t recall ever seeing her bit her nails before. He tried to steel himself for the worst as he sat across from her. “What’s wrong, Belle?” As nervous as he was, he was genuinely concerned for her.

 

“Hopefully, nothing,” Belle replied, taking a quick sip of her tea. She could see he was completely lost, so she went on. “I’ll get straight to the point. Last week when I got a bit tipsy and invited you into my apartment, I hadn’t originally meant anything...racy. But then I thought about it and, well, I haven’t stopped thinking about it since.” She looked down into her cup, feeling the color rise in her cheeks. “You’re my best friend, Richard, and I never thought I would feel more than that, but I think I do. And I think I’d like to make a go of it, dating, I mean. If you’re even interested, of course.” She hadn’t looked up yet, and the silence went on so long she finally dragged her gaze out of her tea and met his gaze. The look of shock on his face was almost comical, and a startled laugh escaped her. “I guess that’s not what you were expecting?”

 

Richard shook his head, as much to confirm what she said as to get his mind back up to speed. “No, not at all what I expected. I don’t even know what I expected, Belle, but it certainly was not that.” He took a long drink of his tea, then looked at her with such intensity that it stole her breath. “Belle, you are the brightest, most beautiful, most amazing woman I have ever known. Being your friend has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. I would never have dreamed of anything more than that.”

 

Belle felt herself blush a little at the word ‘dreamed’ so she quickly said, “So is that a yes or a no on the dating suggestion?”

 

Richard covered his face with one hand. “I’m an old grouse, Belle,” he said through his fingers. “Why would you ever want to date me?”

 

She stood, walked around the table, and took the hand that was over his face. He gazed up at her and she couldn’t help smiling at him. “You’re not an old grouse,” she said, squeezing his fingers. “I said it already, you’re my best friend. You’re a good man, and while I don’t know if the word ‘boyfriend’ suits someone like you, I think you’d make a great one.” The half smile he gave her was good enough for her. She leaned down and planted a fast kiss on his lips before retreating towards the front of the store. “Let’s just try it out and see what happens, shall we?” She disappeared through the curtain before he could say anything.

 

Richard sat there, bemused, for a full minute before he could rise. This morning had gone in a direction he could never have anticipated. He smiled, feeling lighter than he had in years, and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. If Belle wanted to see what sort of boyfriend he would be, he had some plans to make.

 

***

 

Belle was only a little surprised at how normally they passed the day. She was smiling almost constantly, although she was cheerful by nature so that didn’t seem too out of place. She found herself finding excuses to walk close by Richard and touch him; a hand on the arm, a brush of the shoulder. He’d look at her each time and her heart would flutter a little. It was strange, she thought, how close she’d been to him for so long without realizing she wanted this.

 

When the work day came to a close, she flipped the sign eagerly and turned to find Richard right behind her. “We’d better get a move on,” he said, holding her coat out for her.

 

“Oh?” Belle asked, a silly feeling of delight creeping over her as he helped her put her coat on. He’d done it before, but now it felt just a little more special. “Where are we going?”

 

Richard smiled and led her out the door. “Just to dinner,” he said nonchalantly. They walked to his car and he opened the passenger door for her.

 

“Such a gentleman,” she remarked, her fingers brushing his hand as she climbed into the car.

 

“I’m old fashioned,” he replied as he shut the door. Once he was in the driver’s seat and the engine hummed to life, Belle couldn’t resist reaching over and laying her hand on his leg just above the knee. 

 

“So, where are we going for dinner?”

 

“Well it was short notice,” Richard replied, “I did what I could in the amount of time I had, but I think it’ll be enjoyable.”

 

Belle smiled at him. “I’m sure it will,” she said softly. They were quiet for the rest of the short drive, and Belle couldn’t help a small giggle at the sight of the diner. Granny’s wasn’t exactly the height of romance, but then, she was with Richard so she didn’t much care about the setting. He parked the car and she knew him well enough to wait and let him open the door for her again. She slipped her hand into his and fell into stride with him easily as they walked up to the entrance.

 

“Closed for private party?” Belle read the sign on the door, confused, but Richard strode in without missing a beat.

 

“That would be us.”

 

She meant to ask him for an explanation, but was immediately distracted by the interior of the diner. She’d been to Granny’s many times; never had it looked so lovely before. The lights were dimmed and there were candles and bouquets of flowers all over. The jukebox, normally blaring out the most obnoxious tunes known to man, now played a soft instrumental piece she didn’t recognize. She could hear sounds coming from the kitchen but otherwise the place was completely empty.

 

“Richard,” she breathed, turning to look at him, “How did you manage this?”

 

“The same way I manage a lot of things,” he replied with a smirk. “Money. Now, I believe this is our table.” He led her to the center of the dining room and pulled the chair out for her before seating himself.

 

Granny came bustling out from behind the counter, menus and glasses of water in her hands. “Alright you two,” she said, laying everything down. “Just flag me down when you know what you want to eat.” She flashed a little smile at them before heading back to the kitchen.

 

Belle looked down at the menu, her eyes not really seeing it, as she processed everything. When she looked back up at Richard, he was watching her with amusement in his eyes.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

She blinked at him. “Alright?” she asked. “Everything is amazing! I didn’t expect this at all. Honestly if this is your idea of a first date I’m scared to see what the second and third will be.” That made Richard laugh. “I’m serious!” Belle insisted, reaching across the table to take his hand. “Why go to so much trouble?”

 

Richard’s face sobered as he took her hand in both of his. “Because you deserve this, all of this, and more, Belle,” he said in a voice so earnest it surprised her. “I meant what I said this morning. You are the most amazing woman, and you should be reminded of that, often.” 

 

Belle thought she might choke up if he went on like that, but he gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it and turning his attention back to the menu. “Now,” he said, “What would you like for dinner?”

 

Shaking her head, Belle tried to focus on the words on the page. “Um, I’ve always loved Granny’s burgers? Not very romantic, I know, but they are delicious.”

 

Richard gave her a nod and raised a hand to flag down Granny. “Burgers it is,” he said, and she smiled at him.

 

***

 

“I suppose I can call that a successful first date?” Richard asked as he parked his car in front of Belle’s apartment. 

 

“I think you can,” Belle replied, giving him a playful nudge on the arm. She could see his smile as he turned and go out of the car. This time she didn’t wait for him, and by the time he was closing his door she had come around to meet him. Richard shook his head a little, but he put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him and sighed happily.

 

They walked slowly up to her door. Belle hadn’t thought this far ahead when they had spoken this morning, and she didn’t think he had either. Faced with it now, she knew what she was going to do. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door, then turned to look at him.

 

“Do you want to come inside?”

 

The question hung in the air for a moment, both of them hesitating.

 

“Belle,” Richard began, but she interrupted him.

 

“I’m not drunk this time. I’m completely in my right mind, and I absolutely want you to come inside with me.” She held her hand out to him. Swallowing hard, Richard took her hand, and she led him inside.

 

The door closed behind them and Belle stepped in close to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Softly she pressed her mouth to his, a sigh escaping her at the long awaited contact. Richard responded cautiously, one of his hands lightly resting on her waist. When her tongue brushed softly over his lips, he drew a shaky breath and tightened his grip, pulling her body closer. 

 

Belle took a small step back, her eyes bright as they met his. He could see the question in them, and gave voice to it. “Is that what you want, Belle?”

 

Her hands moved to hold his, bringing them up to her lips. She kissed his knuckles, her gaze never leaving his face. “I want all of you, Richard,” she murmured.

 

That was all he needed to hear. His cane clattered to the floor as he closed the small distance between them and took her in his arms, kissing her fiercely. One hand pressed into the small of her back as the other slid into her hair. Belle’s arms went around his waist and there was no space between them. Richard ran his lips down her jawline, the hand in her hair pulling her head back just enough to make her gasp as he bit down on her neck. He kissed her lips again, more gently now, before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

 

Belle reached up to caress his cheek, then took a step back and retrieved his cane. She handed it to him and took his free hand, giving it a squeeze as she guided him to her bedroom.

 

Richard set his cane against the wall before Belle led him to her bed and gently pushed him to sit down. She stood before him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him sweetly. He set his hands on her hips and pulled her close, till she was standing between his legs and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her hair fell around their faces in waves, every touch of the soft tresses sending shivers through him. Belle’s lips trailed down his neck, her tongue warm on his flesh, and he sighed. She pulled away from him long enough to slide her coat down her shoulders and let it drop to the floor before reaching for him again. Richard pulled her tight against him and she responded by climbing onto the bed so she straddled his lap.

 

Belle held his face in her hands as they kissed, her tongue sweeping past his lips. She thought she could keep doing this forever, but when she brushed against his groin and felt the growing hardness there it sent a wave of heat through her. She broke the kiss with a soft gasp and stood, tugging at his coat as she went. Richard took the hint and removed the coat along with the suit jacket beneath. Belle watched him as his hands then went to his tie. She’d never seen the appeal of strippers, but watching him slowly undo the knot at his throat, she felt like she might understand it after all. 

 

When the tie joined the slowly growing pile of clothes on the floor, Richard took Belle’s hands and pulled her back to the bed. He sat her down and then leaned over her till she fell to her back, kissing her all the way. One of his arms had managed to slide under her, while the other ran through her hair and down to her shoulder. Belle tried to reach for him but he gently pressed her arm back to the bed and started trailing his hand towards her chest. His fingers caressed the skin of her neck before tracing the collar of her shirt. Belle was helpless beneath his touch as he slowly tugged open the buttons on her blouse. Once it opened fully his hand slid over her stomach down to her hip, raising goosebumps on her skin. His hand ghosted back up her chest, over her bra, and his fingers teased at the edge of the fabric before coming back up to her face. 

 

Belle rolled to the side, one leg hitching over his waist as she pressed their bodies together, kissing him with a ferocity that took his breath away. She pushed again till he was on his back and she was astride him. She tossed her blouse to the floor and moved her mouth to his neck, nipping her way up to his ear. Her hands were at his shirt buttons, shoving the fabric aside as she went. She sat upright for a moment and gave an exaggerated sigh. “You would be wearing an undershirt,” she commented, crossing her arms. Richard couldn’t help a chuckle. Before he could retort she had tugged the undershirt free of his pants and shifted so she was sitting beside him again. She took the moment to remove her shoes, and when she looked back at him, he was bare chested. “Much better,” she murmured, touching his cheek and sliding her hand down his neck and over his chest. 

 

Richard drew a shaky breath and took her hands, pulling her back to straddle his lap once more. They both groaned at the touch of skin on skin, and Richard held a fistful of Belle’s hair as he claimed her mouth with his. His free hand slid over her back and deftly unhooked the strap of her bra. In the span of a breath she had removed it and pressed herself against him again. Belle’s hands clutched at his shoulders and his arms held her tight enough to make her gasp.

 

In a fumble of limbs they shifted on the bed so Belle was on her back. Richard gazed down at her with awe. His voice was reverent as he whispered, “You are so beautiful, Belle.” He kissed her softly, his mouth slowly traveling down her throat, over her collarbone. Belle drew a shaking breath when his teeth grazed the swell of her breast. Her skin was hot and tight, and she couldn’t hold back a moan as his tongue flicked her peaked nipple. His mouth kept moving down, over her stomach and down toward the waistband of her skirt. When he reached it he pulled back and slipped his thumbs under the fabric. Deftly removing the skirt and panties in one motion, he kissed her thigh and softly bit down, leaving a little mark. Heat rushed through her again at that; no one would know that mark was there but the two of them.

 

Belle reached down and ran her hand through his hair. Richard looked up at her, his eyes all but glazed over with desire. Her fingers fisted and she tugged at his head, gentle but firm, and he slide back up her body and brought his face to hers. She kissed him hard, her tongue pushing past his lips and eliciting a growl from him. His arm moved under her shoulders and cradled the back of her head while his free hand softly ran over her neck. His fingers trailed over her breasts, making her gasp when he pinched her nipple. Then his hand slid down her stomach and dipped between her legs and Belle froze.

 

Richard pulled back from the kiss for a moment, hesitating, but she immediately relaxed against him and shifted her hips encouragingly. Richard gave her a swift smile, then his mouth was on hers. His tongue swept over hers and his fingers moved gently until they found her clit. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed against the spot, his gentle caresses setting that fire alight inside her. Her hands held his face and he pulled his head back enough to lightly tease her lips with his tongue while his hand kept working her closer and closer. A soft whine escaped her throat and he covered her mouth with his as though he meant to swallow the sound. Belle’s breath grew ragged and Richard paused the motion of his fingers just for a moment. She groaned against his lips, her hips lifting toward his still hand, and he kissed her deeply as he moved his fingers and brought her over the edge.

 

When the orgasm subsided Belle took several deep breaths. Richard kissed her on the forehead, and when she looked up at him, she could almost laugh at how smug he looked. She ran a hand up and down his arm, then leaned up to kiss him softly. She pushed him to his back and slowly made her way down his body, her teeth leaving slight impressions on his skin as she went, marking him as he’d marked her. When she reached his pants she didn’t delay in undoing his belt and sliding everything off so that he lay naked before her. His cock was fully erect and the look in his eyes when he gazed at her made heat shoot through her again. Slowly she ran her fingers up his leg and very lightly caressed the length of him. His eyelids fluttered shut and he gasped quietly. Belle let her fingers slide down his shaft to cup his balls and she gave them a slight squeeze. Richard moaned at that, his eyes opening and the desire in them made her heart flutter. She straddled him, guiding him to her entrance and holding him there just for a second before sliding onto him. They both froze when he was fully inside her. Belle looked down at him and Richard gazed up at her, the air thick with their need. 

 

“I love you, Richard.” She hadn’t planned on saying it, hadn’t even thought about it before this moment, but she knew it was true.

 

Richard reached up and caressed her cheek as gently as if she were made of glass. “Oh Belle,” he whispered, voice hoarse with emotion. “I love you too.”

 

There would be time to talk, she thought, time to figure everything out later. For the moment, Belle just moved. She lifted herself up and slid back down, loving every inch of Richard moving in and out of her. His hands slid up her thighs to her waist. She took hold of his wrists and guided his hands up to her breasts. Richard squeezed the tender flesh and she picked up her pace just a little. He trailed his fingers over her breasts and pinched both her nipples, pulling just enough to make her moan. Then his hands moved back to her waist and he tugged her forward so she lay against him. His hands cupped her ass and his hips pumped against her. Belle bit down on his shoulder and he let out a soft groan before rolling so that she lay beneath him.

 

Richard settled himself atop her and reached down to steady himself. The head of his cock rubbed against her clit and she cried out. Then he was inside her again, his lips crashing into hers and his arms sliding under her to hold her close. Belle’s arms went around him, trying to pull herself even closer as his tempo increased. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as the angle helped him press even deeper into her. Small helpless noises were coming from her mouth, Richard’s face was buried in her neck, and she thought she might come apart at the seams. When his teeth clamped down on the flesh where her neck and shoulder met, she cried out and writhed as pleasure exploded through her.

 

Her orgasm sent Richard over the edge and he shook, moaning into her flesh as the waves rolled over him. His teeth released her skin and he pressed a kiss to the spot before shifting himself off her.

 

They lay on their backs, side by side, relearning how to breathe for several moments. When Belle felt that she had recovered somewhat, she rolled over, snuggling into Richard’s side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. They were silent for a few minutes, when suddenly Belle laughed. Richard looked down at her, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Definitely a successful first date,” she said, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

 

A surprised chuckle came from Richard. “I don’t know how I’ll ever follow it up,” he said dryly.

 

Belle gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”


End file.
